


Know you, Know us

by YumeArashi



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bodyswap, Dirty Talk, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey helps Nathan and Duke explore being bodyswapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know you, Know us

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Know Me, Know You](http://http://archiveofourown.org/works/6123682) \- I strongly recommend reading that first, as this will not make much sense otherwise. (On the other hand, it's pretty much just pure PWP, so......) Takes place immediately afterward.

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Audrey grinned.  “Please, by all means, continue.”

“It’s not what it looks like,” Nathan mumbled.

“Yeah it is,” Duke rolled his eyes.  He made no effort to hide what he’d been doing, sprawling Nathan’s body across the bed unashamedly. “What else would it be?”

“I could help,” Audrey offered, coming across the room to perch on the bed beside them.

“How?” Duke asked curiously.  “He could always feel you, and I can feel you most of the time.  Not that I’d say no if you wanted to try something.”

Audrey leaned down and kissed Nathan, a view which Duke very much appreciated.  “Do you trust me?” she murmured.

“Of course,” Nathan answered without hesitation, reaching up to stroke her hair.

“And do you want more?  With Duke?” she murmured.

Nathan blushed (an odd look on Duke’s face, Audrey thought) but nodded.

“Close your eyes.”  Audrey told him.  She took Nathan’s discarded shirt and used one sleeve as a makeshift blindfold.  “There.  Now you won’t be weirded out by who’s in whose body, you can just relax and focus on what you feel.”

Nathan shivered, sensation already more intense for the loss of his sight.  Like this, his own body would feel as foreign as Duke’s, their scents mingled, and only their voices separated them.

“Brilliant,” Duke said admiringly.  “I really wanna suck your cock, Nate, will you let me?”

“Yeah, okay,” Nathan agreed breathlessly.

Duke grinned and began kissing down his own chest, lingering over the spots he knew were most sensitive.  This was still weird – even more so really, given what he was about to do - but it would be worth it to give Nathan a taste of pleasure.

Nathan rested his hands on Duke’s shoulders, already making small needy sounds of desire.  He was normally not at all vocal in bed (in his limited experience, anyway) but right now the little moans and gasps came out in Duke’s voice and it was easy, so easy, to imagine Duke was the one making those sounds, was enjoying this that much.

“God, you two look amazing together,” Audrey said happily.  She leaned down to run her hand over Nathan’s chest, wanting Duke to experience the intensity of feeling nothing but her touch.

Duke jolted, his length fully hardening again.  “Holy shit, Audrey.”

Nathan chuckled a little.  He didn’t know exactly what Audrey had done, but he did know that feeling well.  “Intense, isn’t it?”

“You can damn well say that again,” Duke agreed, sliding further down the bed, his tongue tracing the tattoo he’d gotten just below his navel.  He was going to have to be careful without sensory feedback, but luckily this was something he had plenty of experience with.  He swirled his tongue over the head before sinking his mouth fully over the stiff length, earning a heartfelt groan from Nathan. 

“He’s good at that, isn’t he?” Audrey said to Nathan, stroking Duke’s back and watching him whimper and squirm at the blazing trails of sensation her fingers created on the otherwise numb skin.

“Really – ah!  Really damn good,” Nathan agreed, shuddering as Duke hollowed his cheeks with suction.  There was something about being unable to see, about never knowing what was coming next, that made the pleasure all the more intense.

“Do you want more?” she murmured coaxingly.  “Maybe experiment a little?  I bet he’s very good at other things too.”

Duke hummed agreement, letting the sound vibrate along Nathan’s length in a way that left him gasping for breath.  He slid a hand up and squeezed Nathan’s ass, his thumb brushing along the crease between the cheeks and leaving no doubt to Audrey’s meaning.

All inhibition swept away by the overwhelming pleasure and Duke’s earlier murmurs about how much his body enjoyed such things, it was easy for Nathan to nod agreement.

Audrey rewarded him with a kiss, reaching over to the bedside table to pull out a bottle of lube.  Duke lifted an eyebrow at her, his eyes crinkling with wicked mirth as he took the bottle.  He couldn’t feel its temperature, but he gave it a minute to warm on his fingers before reaching between Nathan’s legs.

Thoroughly distracted by Duke’s talented mouth, Nathan made no objection to Duke’s finger rubbing over the tight ring of muscle, nor when he eased it inside.  It felt unfamiliar but not bad, and he was much more interested in what Duke was doing elsewhere. 

That changed when Duke crooked his finger and sent an intense bolt of pleasure down Nathan’s spine, drawing a loud moan in response.

“That’s so good, isn’t it?” Audrey murmured in Nathan’s ear.  “And he’s barely done anything yet.  He’s going to feel incredible inside you, you’re going to love this.”

Nathan could only whimper, his legs falling open.  He leaned up to kiss Audrey as Duke added another finger and began stretching him carefully.

Duke was experienced enough that his body probably didn’t need as much prep as a first-timer, but he took it slow anyway, wanting to ease Nathan into the experience.  He kept Nathan distracted from any potential discomfort with his mouth, watching Nathan’s expression to make sure there was no hesitation or pain.

He gave Audrey a nod when he felt Nathan was ready.  Audrey smiled and gave Nathan another kiss.  “You’re ready, Nathan.  Do you want to let him take you?”

Nathan nodded, squirming impatiently.

Duke carefully pulled his fingers free and slowly lifted his mouth off, trailing a last set of little kisses up the stiff flesh before shifting up to kiss Nathan on the mouth as he positioned himself.

Nathan returned the kiss enthusiastically, tasting Duke’s seed in his own mouth.  He broke off with a deep moan as Duke pressed slowly inside, the feel of him leaving Nathan breathless.  It occurred to him that this was what Duke would feel if Nathan fucked him, and he had to bite his lip to keep from coming right then and there.

Much as he wished he could feel this, Duke didn’t need that to find the intimate bond arousing.  Nathan’s obvious pleasure alone would have been enough, even without Audrey apparently trying to drive him insane with her little teasing touches, wild sparks in the sensory darkness.

He held still when he saw they were fully joined, waiting for Nathan to adjust.  It didn’t take long – soon Nathan was restlessly reaching down, his hands on Duke’s ass to encourage him to move.

Duke began a slow, rocking pace, picking up as Nathan continued to show nothing but enthusiasm, his legs wrapping around Duke’s hips.

“You love this, don’t you?” Audrey asked Nathan.  “He feels so good inside you, so thick and hot and hard, hitting you just right.”

Nathan moaned something incoherent that might have been an answer or might have just been wordless pleasure as Duke angled his thrusts to strike directly against his sensitivity.

Duke captured Nathan’s mouth for an intense kiss, running his hands over Nathan’s chest and stomach, teasing every sensitive spot he knew.   Nathan whined against his mouth, hands moving restlessly over his own skin even though he knew it would do nothing for Duke.

Duke grinned and reached down to stroke Nathan’s length.  Even though Nathan had already come once, it wasn’t long before he was moaning against Duke’s mouth and spilling into Duke’s hand.  Duke couldn’t feel Nathan clench around him but it still triggered his own climax, and he marveled at the sudden rush of euphoria without any perceptible orgasm to cause it.

Audrey kissed each of them softly.  “That was beautiful.  How are you feeling, Nathan?”

“Amazing,” he murmured, slightly dazed.

“Damn right,” Duke agreed happily, carefully withdrawing and stretching out beside him.  “You’re something else, that’s for damn sure.  Still want to fuck me, too?”

Nathan groaned, feeling his length twitch.  “How the hell are you ready for round three already?”

Duke laughed.  “I’m just that good.”

“Insatiable bastard,” Nathan grumbled, but without any real discontent.

“It’s your body,” Duke smirked.  “Besides, you’re loving it.”

“I’d pound you into the mattress if it wasn’t my own body.”  Clearly, the strangeness of the situation was starting to normalize.  Nathan wondered idly if he should be worried about that.

“Why not?  It’s not like you’ll be sore tomorrow,” Duke pointed out with a grin.

That was actually a good point, Nathan felt, but he wasn’t going to give Duke the satisfaction of admitting it.  He opted to change the subject instead.  “I haven’t done this before.”

“I’d prep myself, but that’d be tricky,” Duke admitted.  “But I can talk you through it, even if you’re keeping the blindfold.”

“I can too,” Audrey offered, knowing it probably helped Nathan not to be hearing his own voice for this.

“I like the blindfold,” Nathan admitted in an embarrassed mumble.  “Lets me focus on what I’m feeling without getting distracted.”

“They’re very useful for that, even when no Troubles are involved,” Audrey grinned wickedly and kissed him.  She took the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers, earning a surprised little gasp.  “Oh, I hope this lasts for a while yet, there are so many different things I want to make you feel,” she murmured.

“God, Parker,” Nathan groaned, letting her guide his hands to Duke’s numb skin.

“There, now start by just rubbing gently, get him nice and slick and you’ll feel him relax for you.”

Duke grinned and spread his legs obligingly, showing off a flexibility that Audrey wouldn’t have thought Nathan’s body possessed. 

“Looks like he’s pretty relaxed already, he must be so eager for you,” Audrey leaned over to blow a breath across Nathan’s bare back, watching him gasp and shiver. 

“If you’re trying to drive me out of my mind, you’re going to succeed,” Nathan predicted. 

“Oh, I haven’t even begun,” Audrey grinned.  “Go ahead and slip your finger in, slow and gentle, that’s it, perfect.  Give him a minute before you start sliding it in and out, there’s no rush.”

Nathan knew that there wasn’t much point to being gentle, his own body wouldn’t register any pain now or afterwards.  But being gentle anyway let him almost believe that this was normal, that he was making love to Duke in his own skin without either Trouble to complicate things.

He was searching for that sensitive spot inside Duke, trying not to wonder if it would matter, when Audrey took the cup of water on the night stand and trickled a scattering of droplets down his back.

Nathan arched and moaned, shivering as the water ran down his back.  His finger curled instinctively, and Duke blinked at the oddity of seeing his body jerk and shudder without sensation, his hips pressing back against the intrusion.

“You found his g-spot,” Audrey grinned.  “Go ahead and add another finger and start working him open.  He’ll be ready for you soon.  Think of how good he’s going to feel all around you.”

Nathan was thinking about it all right, feeling his length twitch in eager anticipation.  It didn’t help that Duke was steadily rocking back against his fingers now, as if impatient for what was to come. 

It was probably just as well this wasn’t their first round, or things would have been over embarrassingly quickly, Nathan suspected.

He groaned as Audrey trailed something soft and warm over his skin.  Her hair?  A feather?  Fabric?  He had no idea, but whatever it was made it very hard for him to focus.  He added another finger carefully, wondering whether Audrey was doing this not just to tease Nathan but also to give Duke a show so that he could enjoy this too.

“Almost there,” Audrey murmured.  The softness brushing over Nathan’s skin changed abruptly to the light scratching of something small and not quite sharp skittering over too-sensitive skin.

He groaned pleadingly, his free hand fisted in the bedsheets, trying not to hurry or be rough with Duke. 

“You’re amazing Nathan, I could do this all day long,” Audrey said happily.  “All right, I think he’s ready for you.”

Nathan pulled his fingers free, letting Audrey guide him into position.  There were hands on his hips that must have been Duke’s, too large and strong to belong to Audrey, pulling him close.  He couldn’t hold back a moan as he pressed inside, the tight heat surrounding him like nothing he’d ever imagined.

“Mm, yes, he’s so good, Nathan, isn’t he?” Audrey breathed in his ear, drawing a whimper.  “You want him so much, you want to just let go and take him hard and fast.”

“Please,” Nathan moaned, and even though he’d said it himself, hearing Duke’s voice beg nearly tipped him over the edge.

Duke’s hands wrapped around him and pulled him close so that Nathan could feel him nod agreement, the hands shifting back to Nathan’s hips in clear encouragement.

Nathan gave a choked groan and rocked forward, unwilling and unable to hold back, not caring in the least about any effects on his own body later.

“Yeah, that’s it Nathan, fuck him hard, Duke loves that, he wants you so much,” Audrey encouraged as they guided him into a relentless rhythm.

Duke looked over at Audrey with a grin and reached over to tug at the waistband of her jeans.  She obligingly unzipped them over him and let him reach inside, narrating his actions for Nathan’s benefit.  “Duke wants me too, he just can’t get enough.  Picture it, Nathan, he’s got his hand down my pants and he’s touching me and it feels, oh  _ so _ good, right there Duke!”

Duke couldn’t feel the fabric of her clothes but he could feel her, warm and wet and smooth, the feeling incredibly intense for being the only thing he could feel.

She apparently knew exactly how intense it was, giving him a wicked grin as she reached between the entwined bodies and took Duke’s numb length in hand, setting off a cascade of firework awareness and wringing a deep groan from his throat.  God, was this what Nathan felt when he and Audrey were together?

Nathan swallowed a thick curse, feeling his rhythm falter.  Between Audrey’s voice and Duke’s body, it wasn’t long before he was moaning helplessly as he came a third time, Audrey close on his heels.

Duke was shuddering with his own unfelt climax when a wash of vertigo overtook him.  Sensation flooded back into him, dropping him into blissful post-coital lassitude, darkness over his eyes and the hot clench of flesh surrounding his softened member.

Nathan blinked up at Duke, disoriented but too full of soft elation to care, the sight of Duke blindfolded causing his length to give a weak little twitch of interest.

Audrey looked between the two of them.  “Let me guess – it wore off?” She asked as she gently pulled away from Nathan’s hand and took off Duke’s blindfold.

Nathan looked at her, back to Duke,  then down at himself as he realized something.  “Yeah, but…”  He lifted a hand and patted his own chest, then reached up to touch Duke.  “I can feel him.  I can feel you, Duke,” he said in soft wonder.

“What?  How?” Duke’s eyes widened.

“Hell if I know.  Maybe this will wear off too.  I can’t feel anything else – not the bed or the sun or the breeze or even myself.  But I can feel both of you now.”

“That’s amazing,” Audrey smiled, stroking Nathan’s hair.  She lay down beside him and reached up tug Duke down as well.

Duke let the two of them pull him down to cuddle with Nathan, almost absentmindedly.  “Some sort of after-effect?  But it wore off really abruptly, it didn’t seem like it was gradually fading.”

Nathan shrugged.  “Honestly, I really don’t care.  I’m going to enjoy it while I can.  And if it sticks around then so much the better.  Long as you do too.”

“You better,” Audrey smiled, leaning over Nathan to kiss Duke.

“What kind of an idiot would turn down an offer like that?” Duke snorted. 


End file.
